What Is This Feeling?
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Fake dating AU. Kurt needs a date to his work party, and Blaine volunteers. This turns out pretty well for him.


**Man, I love fake dating AUs.**

* * *

The first thing Blaine heard when he walked in the door was "Noooooo."

"Glad to see you too, Kurt," he said, confused.

"No, it's not you," Kurt said, scrubbing a hand over his face. "I just got an invite to another work party in my email."

"But you love your coworkers," Blaine said, hanging up his coat before plopping down on the couch next to Kurt. "And the photos you show me after your parties are amazing - you got kissed on the cheek by _Bernadette Peters_ at the last one!"

"I know, I know, but they've noticed that I never bring a plus one," Kurt said, slumped into the corner of the couch. "So they've all taken it upon themselves to basically trap me in conversations with their conveniently single friends, regardless of whether or not they're my type. What you _didn't_ see in those photos from last time was me frantically dodging every single one of my coworkers so they couldn't introduce me to their buddy Steve _right before_ remembering that they had to take an urgent phone call."

"How many times did this happen?"

"Six," Kurt said, looking at Blaine pathetically. "I nearly crawled out the bathroom window, but I didn't want to ruin my suit."

Blaine felt his heart clench at Kurt's expression, no matter how joking. "Take me," he said without thinking.

"What?" Kurt sat up, looking stunned.

"Take me," Blaine repeated, feeling his palms start to sweat. "You can tell your coworkers we started dating. We can keep it up for a little while, then fake some terrible break-up that you won't be able to get over for months. That should get them off your back."

"That just might work," Kurt said contemplatively. "And you don't mind doing this? My coworkers can be a little overbearing, as you've just heard."

"We're best friends, Kurt. Isn't this part of the deal?" Blaine said, trying to sound casual. He didn't know why he was so nervous about going with Kurt to the party, but he didn't want to make Kurt think he didn't want to go, either - he _loved_ spending time with Kurt. "Just tell me when to be ready."

"Oh my God, you're the best," Kurt said, beaming. "I love you."

He hurled himself into Blaine's arms, making Blaine huff out a shocked breath before hugging back.

 _Loves me? I - Kurt -_

"I'd better email Isabelle that I'll be needing a plus one," Kurt said, pulling back. He looked a little more flushed than normal, which piqued Blaine's interest for yet another reason he couldn't place. "The party's this Friday, by the way."

"You know where to find me," Blaine said teasingly. "It'll make it pretty hard to stand you up."

Kurt scrunched his nose and glared playfully before grabbing his phone off the coffee table. Blaine took that moment to wander off to his room, where he could stew in private about why the hell he felt so jittery about being Kurt's date.

* * *

"I feel underdressed."

"Excuse you, I dressed you. You're going to be the best-looking guy at this party," Kurt replied with a mock scowl as he straightened out a wrinkle on the shoulder of Blaine's jacket.

"Oh, you two are _adorable_ ," Isabelle cooed, appearing by them like magic with a flute of champagne in her hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Blaine."

Blaine shook her hand, feeling bemused. "Finally meet me?"

"Kurt's talked about you for ages now, but he always said you were just friends. I had my suspicions, though," she said, smiling knowingly. "I hope you enjoy yourselves! Don't miss the chocolate waterfall later."

"The-" Blaine started, but she was caught up in the crowd before he could manage a full sentence. "Well. That was something."

"I'm so sorry," Kurt said. Even in the dim light, Blaine could see he was blushing scarlet. "I swear I don't only talk about you at work - or at least, I don't think I do. We are roommates, though, so it's not like it's weird...right?"

"Of course not," Blaine said, still feeling a bit like he'd been hit by a truck. "Did she say chocolate waterfall?"

"I knew she was up to something with the caterers," Kurt replied. "It's not Bernadette Peters, but-"

"I'm not mad about it!" Blaine said quickly. They both laughed, easing a little of the tension Blaine thought he could feel building around them. "So. You want to start showing me off to your coworkers so we can spend the rest of the night eating and people watching?"

" _Yes._ God, this is already the best work party I've ever attended," Kurt said, hooking his arm with Blaine's and leading him off.

Blaine tried to ignore how his heart skipped a beat at that. And at every touch from Kurt as he introduced him to his coworkers as his boyfriend. And at the pleased, surprised grin Kurt shot him when he asked if he wanted to dance.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Blaine was trying to navigate through the packed room as best he could without Kurt by his side - Kurt's phone had gone off, and Kurt had paled and run out of the room to answer before Blaine could even ask who it was.

 _I hope everything's okay_ , Blaine thought, maneuvering his way to the dessert table. He figured that either way, Kurt might want something sweet when he came back in.

He had just picked up the flimsy little pastry tongs on one end of the table when Kurt bolted over to him, looking excited.

"Blaine. Do you know who that was?" Kurt asked, taking Blaine by the arms. When Blaine shook his head, he continued, "The casting director from my audition the other week. I got Fiyero!"

"No!" Blaine gasped.

"Yes!" Kurt squealed. "Oh my God, I think I'm going to pass - _mmph!_ "

Blaine didn't consciously plan to do it. He just leaned in, grabbed Kurt's face, and kissed him for all he was worth. Kurt initially stiffened up, but before long, he was kissing back, making Blaine's brain melt in the best possible way.

They stared at each other when they finally broke apart, neither one speaking. Blaine's mind was racing - _I kissed him. I_ kissed _him. And it felt right. Good. Amazing. Did he like it? Oh my God._

"I-"

"That-"

"C'mon," Kurt said, wrapping a hand around Blaine's wrist and leading him toward the little hallway between the entrance and the actual party. Once they were alone, Blaine started babbling.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. I just - it felt right at the time, and I can't say I didn't enjoy it, but we're only fake dating so maybe I crossed a line and you don't want to be anywhere near me now, which is completely understandable, and I can go stay with Sam for as long as you'd li-"

"Blaine," Kurt interrupted, putting a finger to Blaine's lips. "I'm not mad. Surprised, definitely. But not mad. You - you liked that?"

"I didn't know I would, but _God_ , Kurt, that was the most amazing kiss I've ever had. And I think it made me realize why I was so nervous about being your date tonight."

"Wait, you were-"

"I really like you, Kurt," Blaine said, talking over Kurt before he lost his nerve. "I thought it was just because we were best friends, but then I kept getting this fluttery feeling in my stomach every time you introduced me as your boyfriend tonight, and I didn't want to stop dancing with you, and I know now it's because I want that to be _real_. If you don't want that too, I completely understand, and I swear this wasn't an elaborate set - _umph._ "

Kurt shut Blaine up with a kiss that time, a precedent Blaine was definitely beginning to enjoy.

"I want it too, Blaine," he said once they broke apart, eyes watery. "I nearly fell off the couch when you told me to take you as my date tonight, because I thought it would only ever happen in my dreams."

"You - that's - so you want to be my boyfriend?" Blaine stuttered, tempted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't hallucinating off the feeling of kissing Kurt.

"One hundred percent yes," Kurt said, smiling.

"Well, that's good," Blaine said, a little light-headed with relief. "Would you maybe like to be boyfriends at our apartment? Determine whose bedroom we might share?"

"I think we might have to thoroughly test out both beds to see whose is comfier," Kurt said, a sparkle in his eye. "It might take a while."

"I have no upcoming plans," Blaine said. "You, however, will have to get to rehearsal eventually, Mr. Tiggular."

"I still can't believe it," Kurt said, biting his lip.

"Think you can get your boyfriend backstage on your opening night?"

"Well, as long as you're mine…."

"I see what you did there. Sap."

" _Your_ sap," Kurt replied, a wide grin on his face.

Blaine couldn't help but steal another kiss before they set off for the coat check, hands firmly intertwined.


End file.
